Enfado
by Karo113
Summary: Shinobu se enfada con Miyagi y éste no sabe porqué. ¿Qué hará el profesor para que su terrorista perdone su error?


**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Yo solo los tomo prestados para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Sumary: **Shinobu se enfada con Miyagi y éste no sabe porqué. ¿Qué hará el profesor para que su terrorista perdone su error?

Nota~~: Es mi primer fic de Junjou así que no sean tan estrictos conmigo (?) Siempre me gustó demasiado esta pareja y finalmente decidí escribir algo sobre ellos...no los entretengo mas. ¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**~Enfado~**

Apagó su cigarrillo y miró hacia el techo soltando un ligero suspiro de frustración. No entendía porque Shinobu llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra ¡Incluso eran vecinos! ¡El maldito mocoso ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo a los ojos cuando se cruzaban por ahí! ¿Qué demonios había sucedido esta vez para que el muchacho se enfadara de aquella forma?

Lo último que recordaba era que el viernes pasado habían quedado para cenar juntos en su apartamento, pero por cosas del destino….karma o vaya uno a saber qué Miyagi tuvo que quedarse en la universidad trabajando horas extras, bajo la severa mirada –e intenciones asesinas- del demonio Kamijou. Para aumentar su mala suerte, su celular estaba muerto, la batería se había agotado en la tarde y olvidó el cargador en su casa.- a eso sumémosle que el teléfono de línea de la oficina se encontraba en reparación- por lo que no podía avisarle a su pequeño amante. Solo deseaba que la furia del adolescente no fuera demasiada.

Luego de un par de horas que le parecieron años, acabó su trabajo y regresó a casa lo más rápido que pudo. Tragó pesado antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento, seguramente Shinobu no estaría para nada feliz de su enorme retraso, reuniendo fuerzas desde lo más recóndito de su ser entró….

— ¡Llegue Shinobu-chin!—exclamó con tono alegre y algo despreocupado tratando de tantear el terreno.

— ¡Estúpido Viejo!—exclamó el rubio furioso abalanzándose sobré el y golpeando su pecho con sus puños cerrados— ¡¿Tienes idea de las veces que te llamé?! Creí que te había sucedido algo….

—Lo siento…. —dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento—Mi celular se quedó sin batería y no tenía manera de contactarte….lamento haberte preocupado Shinobu…. —le dijo con suavidad mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente del muchacho a modo de rogar su perdón.

En ese mismo instante las mejillas del adolescente se tiñeron de rojo y ocultó su cara avergonzada en el pecho del profesor donde minutos antes había depositado su furia y preocupación en forma de golpes.

El pelinegro no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, las acciones de Shinobu eran tan impredecibles, era todo un terrorista. Pero lo amaba tanto.

—La comida…. —dijo el menor de repente sin quitar su rostro del pecho de Miyagi

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Se enfrió idiota! Me esmeré para cocinar algo diferente el día de hoy….

—Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no has preparado salteado de col?—preguntó el profesor esperanzado

—No…porque….hoy es especial.

— ¿Especial? ¿A que te refieres Shinobu-chin?

El rubio se apartó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, en ese mismo instante el pelinegro descubrió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, la mirada del terrorista se transformó en una que destilaba furia y frialdad, se lo quedó mirando de esa forma tan particular suya como esperando que Miyagi le dijera que le había dicho una broma.

— ¿Lo dices…enserio? ¿No recuerdas que fecha es hoy?—le preguntó apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Al ver que el profesor no contestaba Shinobu explotó.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí otra vez viejo verde!—le grito totalmente colérico y salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo dejando a un Miyagi desconcertado, parpadeando una y otra vez sin terminar de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Y eso es lo que había sucedido, desde ese día el rubio se dedicó completamente a ignorarlo y de verdad que eso lo estaba cabreando bastante….¿Como podía reaccionar así solo por olvidar una fecha? ¡Si había sido él quien irrumpió en su vida diciéndole que le gustaba y poniéndolo todo de cabeza! Un momento….._Shinobu….confesión….bar…._

Miyagi estuvo a punto de golpearse contra una pared ¡Era su maldito aniversario! Ese día cumplían dos años desde que habían comenzado a salir, como es que lo olvidó….ahora entendía porque su amante se había enojado a tal extremo.

Agarró su teléfono y dejó un mensaje de voz al menor porque no le contestaba, luego salió de su apartamento.

* * *

Shinobu salía de ducharse y sintió como su celular sonaba, al ver de quien se trataba ignoró olímpicamente la llamada, pero noto que el viejo le había dejado un correo de voz, le resultó extraño porque durante esa semana solo cortaba al notar que por más que llamara no iba a ser atendido.

"_Soy un gran idiota Shinobu….esa semana he tenido mucho trabajo, olvide devolver unos cuantos libros a la biblioteca y para colmo casi soy asesinado por Kamijou (_Shinobu frunció el ceño al oír el nombre del castaño_) Sé que ninguna excusa será valida, pero hay algo de lo que si estoy seguro, te amo….(_el chico se sonrojó _)y la vida sin ti no tiene sentido….así que ya no lo soporto más….iré a acabar con mi vida tirándome de la azotea del edificio (_puso voz melodramática y Shinobu rodo los ojos al oírlo_) Adiós Shinobu-chin"_

* * *

Miyagi se giró al oír el sonido de la puerta y sonrió, Shinobu estaba allí observándolo seriamente y se cruzo de brazos colocándose al lado de él sobre la baranda de la azotea.

— ¿Y….No vas a saltar viejo? Sería algo muy gracioso de ver….

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más los poderosos brazos de Miyagi ya lo estaban envolviendo en un intenso abrazo, el corazón de Shinobu comenzó a latir frenético, extrañaba el toque y la calidez de sus manos. El mayor lo apretó más contra si y depositó un húmedo beso en la nuca del adolescente.

—Perdóname…. —Susurró en su oído derecho de manera sensual mordiendo levemente su lóbulo

—No…..—Miyagi notaba como la voluntad de su terrorista comenzaba a flaquear

Lo tomó del mentón haciendo girar su rostro y lo besó con pasión contenida, olvidando su enfado Shinobu le correspondió y se aferró a su cuello casi con desesperación, el profesor ahondó el beso explorando por completo la boca del menor y luego de unos instantes se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Ya me has perdonado?—preguntó el pelinegro uniendo sus labios nuevamente y curvando los suyos en una sonrisa.

—A-Aún no…—le dijo apartando la vista sonrojado pero aún aferrado a él

—Prometo no volver a olvidar algo tan importante nunca más—Nuevamente acercó su boca a la oreja del muchacho—Déjame demostrarte mi amor esta noche….te lo advierto Shinobu-chin…No creo que seas capaz de caminar por el resto de la semana

—Cállate idiota…—le dijo rojo hasta las orejas .

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la habitación del pelinegro, dispuestos a amarse y a no separarse jamás, claro….si Miyagi no volvía a meter la pata.

**Fin**

* * *

**Owo! Espero que si llegaron a leerlo hasta el final haya sido de su agrado y no les haya parecido demasiado extraño xD No se si logre plasmar bien las personalidades de ambos (eso es algo que siempre me cuesta :p) pero seguro mejoraré con el tiempo! x3**

**Me pondría muy feliz si me dejaran un bonito review~~ desde ya muchas gracias!**

**Nos leemos!**

Ja ne~~


End file.
